


Flowers for you, my dear?

by grumpyroosters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, flowershop au, freckledtrashbags, i just can't not write freckles without angst, i love freckles, sorry if they're too ooc, there's angst but later on there's fluff trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyroosters/pseuds/grumpyroosters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i'm a florist and you keep buying flowers from me and what do you mean it was my fault we didn't get together earlier you were buying flowers i assumed you had a lover' prompt au</p><p>Basically Yamaguchi is a florist and Tsukishima is a college student on a volleyball scholarship who always visits his flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers for you?

Yawning and stretching his arms, Yamaguchi shook away the sleepiness that came from a long day's work at a flower shop. He stepped outside to take a pot back inside but not before looking around for a bit. After a moment or two he shrugged, stepped inside and placing down the pot he was holding so that he could start packing away. His favourite customer hadn't come yet today. Yamaguchi started to worry that he'd stopped coming completely, but then he shook his head, _I thought I left that pessimism back in high school._

As Yamaguchi was busy tidying up the place, he heard the jingle of the bells hanging by the door. He turned to see a huge person with blonde hair standing in the doorway, one arm holding the door open and the other arm resting on his bent knees while he pants heavily towards the ground. 

"Are you... still open?"

Tsukishima Kei. A very tall college student who got a volleyball scholarship. Yamaguchi immediately brightened up and set his flowers on the counter to greet him.

"Of course we are! What would you like to buy today Mr. Tsukishima?"  
"I told you Yamaguchi, call me Tsukki."  
"Oh sorry, I forgot, Mr. Tsukki. What would you like to buy today?"

Tsukishima Kei was a regular customer who came almost everyday to buy flowers. At first, Yamaguchi thought that he looked too fierce to be the type of person who becomes a regular at a flower shop but then he concluded that he must have a very special someone to be buying them for. Nearly all of the customers who come to the shop are just trying to impress their lovers anyways.

"Are you okay?" Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi didn't realize that he was openly staring and Tsukishima and quickly turned away.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. What did you say you wanted?" He didn't notice Tsukishima's slight smirk.

Yes, Yamaguchi did have a crush on him. Maybe just a tiny bit. Or maybe since the moment he laid eyes on him. But of course nothing was ever going to happen. _He comes in here everyday to buy flowers, for Christ's sake, that's a pretty serious relationship._

"I'll take these."  
"Alright then. Here you go."

Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a puzzled look. "I know for a fact that these are $10.50. Why aren't you charging me?"

Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly, "I figured since you came running here and are probably tired and you don't have you're wallet with you because you always keep it in your bag, which you don't have, and you're a regular here and all, I'd just make this one on the house today." Yamaguchi was rambling and he didn't even know it. Tsukishima mentally gave himself a pat on the back when he thought of him being able to make Yamaguchi like this. His internal congratulations was interrupted by Yamaguchi suddenly looking up at him with one of the brightest smiles Tsukki had ever seen,"besides, you're coming back tomorrow anyways, right?"

Tsukishima couldn't hold back anymore. He allowed his face to slip a small smile, "Idiot, you already know I will."

Yamaguchi grinned, and waved him goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Tsukishima walked away and with his back turned, held up a hand to wave goodbye. He didn't dare turn to look towards the florist for Yamaguchi's smile was contagious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukishima walked towards the flower shop, the next morning, feeling excited and happy. The morning sun had risen and brought with it the chirping birds and fresh air. Though you couldn't tell unless you knew him, Tsukishima was in a good mood and hoping that this was the day that he would finally work up enough courage to ask Yamaguchi out.

Tsukishima wasn't stupid. He put two and two together and realize that Yamaguchi had feelings for Tsukishima that strayed a little over the boundaries of friendship. Tsukishima just liked to wait for the right moment to ask him the question. Of course, the fact that he was way too scared also played a part in the not asking him out as well (though he would never admit that). What made him change his mind to do it today was the obvious display of longing the day before that gave Tsukishima confidence that Yamaguchi would say yes.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to find out if he was right or not because of the white sign in front of the door saying "Sorry, We're closed!" on the front of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I saw this prompt on tumblr and I was reading a whole lot of TsukkiYama fanfic during that time so I thought why not? I'm also planning to post another chapter later on after I see how this one goes.
> 
> if you wanna request anything i'd be happy to write it! i'm also on tumblr: grumpyroosters.tumblr.com


	2. Flowers for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter* haha soooo I totally forgot about this so there's a shitty poem at the end for your pleasure. sorry!!!

He was in shock. In all of the years he's been coming to this store (to be fair, it's only been a year), Tsukishima's never found the store closed before. Even when the florist was running a fever, he still decided to run the store and wouldn't quit until he passed out and Tsukishima had to carry him to his house.

Tsukishima panicked. Yamaguchi couldn't be sick enough not to go to work. Could he have gotten in an accident? What if he got hurt? Tsukishima needed to see Yamaguchi right away.

His phone beeped. Tsukishima looked at it and sighed. He forgot that he had class in the morning today. Hinata and Kageyama were already pestering him even though he wasn't even 5 minutes late. He turned and ran towards school, deciding to worry about Yamaguchi later.

* * *

 

Apparently, "later" meant during the rest of the whole day. Daichi even let him go early because he was missing too many spikes and passes. Tsukishima gladly accepted it since it was annoying how everybody was constantly asking if he was okay.

Unfortunately, as he was dashing around the school, one of his teachers spotted him she stopped to chat to him. It was about the finances of his scholarship so Tsukishima couldn't make up an excuse to get out of it. The teacher led him to her room and Tsukishima knew he wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon.

Tsukishima cursed Lady Luck as he left the room a good hour later. He really needed to find less crowded ways to get out of school. He thought the Lucky Lady and the universe were in cahoots when one of his classmates from a group project just had to walk by and need help on it at this exact time. Which Tsukishima obviously did because the final grade was a shared grade. But he really lost all faith in the universe when his group members reminded him of the upcoming party tonight to celebrate the end of finals. Which he couldn't skip because he was chosen to make a speech and he couldn't fake being sick since his project group had already seen him well enough.

As soon as the party was over, Tsukishima grabbed his bag and ran towards Yamaguchi's apartment, which he never forgot the whereabouts since the incident with the fever. Plus, Yamaguchi said on multiple occasions that Tsukishima could drop by if there was ever anything he needed. And right now, he needed to see Yamaguchi and make sure he was okay.

It was already dark when Tsukishima sprinted up the stairs and arrived on Yamaguchi's floor. He dashed quickly through hallways with agility that only the main spiker for a college volleyball team could hold in his legs. He came to a stop at the door he was looking for, panting and wheezing but quietly. so as not to disturb any presences inside. Tsukishima knocked three times on the door, to which there was no answer. He slowly turned the handle to discover that it was open and pushed the door just enough for him to get through. Closing the door behind him, he tiptoed around Yamaguchi's house until he found him in his room, sitting in a corner and writing in a notebook.

Yamaguchi was so invested in his writing, he didn't notice Tsukishima until he talked.

"Tadashi."

Yamaguchi looked up and his face revealed his utter shock. He held his notebook close to his heart and tried to explain himself.

"T-Tsukki! What are you doing here?!"

The volleyball major strode over to him. Yamaguchi was fine! How could he be worrying about him so much? There was definitely something wrong with him. Frustrated with himself and curious about what Yamaguchi was writing in his notebook, Tsukishima snatched the notebook out of his hand with more force than necessary and began reading. Leaving the florist dumbfounded.

Once Yamaguchi regained his senses, he quickly yanked back the notebook and started doing what he always did when he was nervous, babbled.

"I'm so so sorry tsukk- you must think I'm such a creep I'm so sorry you weren't supposed to- I wasn't planning to tell you anything please please can we still be friends is there any way we can just still be frie-"

Tsukishima was baffled. He was utterly speechless. No one had ever shown so much emotion for him before. The poem made his heart constrict with pain, his head swim with affection, and his arms want to hold and protect Yamaguchi with whatever he had. Although, there was still one thing that confused him.

"Why would you think I have a lover?"

Yamaguchi, expecting immediate rejection, was thrown off by this question and started stuttering and rambling until the realization of his misunderstanding came to him.

"b-because you a-always came into the shop and bought so many flowers and you came often enough that I was sure you didn't need them for a cemetery and you're good-looking and very fit and so committed to buying flowers so I thought you had a lover who liked.....flowers....but....you don't?"

Tsukishima gave in to his protective instinct and had all but tackled Yamaguchi into a hug in a desperate attempt to show affection and to hide his quickly reddening face. Yamaguchi dropped the notebook out of surprise and tried to move gently move away from Tsukishima. When he noticed Yamaguchi struggling to breathe, he relaxed slightly. Yamaguchi relaxed too and hugged him back and Tsukishima spoke.

"I bought all those flowers so that I could see you."

Yamaguchi would swear later that his heart skipped a beat. All the negative thoughts about a relationship being impossible were swept from his mind and replaced with hope. Something that he never allowed himself to even dare thinking about. Am I dreaming?

Yamaguchi slowly pulled away and looked at Tsukishima's face. He couldn't make eye contact and his black glasses were a great contrast to the beet red flush on his pale face. The smaller tiptoed while pulling the taller's face down and they kissed messily with tongues licking lips and teeth clacking together but they would both agree it was the perfect first kiss to a relationship with as many awkwardness and misunderstandings as theirs.

As they pulled away Tsukishima thought that it must be impossible for someone to smile as widely as Yamaguchi was right now. He would have asked the brunette if his cheeks hurt from doing that but he was too happy dumbfounded to even form words. After a moment, Yamaguchi yawned and covered his mouth with both hands. His eyelids drooped to half open and only then did Tsukishima notice the bags under his eyes.

"Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi stifled another yawn. "I'm just really sleepy because I stayed up all night writing and time just flew by. Can I lie down for a bit?"

Tsukishima checked the clock that said 10:03pm. He wordlessly took Yamaguchi's free hand and led him to the bed. The blonde climbed into bed and gently pulled the other down. Resting his chin on top of the other's head, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's smaller frame and held his head to his chest. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's stomach and pulled him close while their legs tangled together. And in each other's arms, they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

Tsukishima woke up to the soft snoring coming from his pillow. Or what he thought was his pillow that turned out to be his florist. Not that he was complaining. Nope, he was more than happy about this arrangement.

He glanced over to the clock that read 6:32am and decided that, as much as he would like to stay in this bed, he should probably be getting ready for morning practice. The volleyball major carefully disentangled himself from the sleeping brunette and moved to write a note explaining himself when Yamaguchi woke up. As he leaned down to write on the nightstand, the black notebook from the day before caught his eye. He decided to read it again.

> If hearts were made of paper,  
>  mine would be soaked with tears.  
>  but I guess that's the punishment I get  
>  for not making these feelings disappear.
> 
> if I could say what keeps me at night  
>  I would say that my chest feels tight  
>  whenever I think of my unreasonable fears  
>  not able to tell you clearly  
>  just how much I love you dearly  
>  so I'll just soak these paper hearts in tears  
>  when you're near.
> 
> I'll wait until you don't have a lover  
>  I'll wait days, months, and years.  
>  Even though I know you'll never accept me,  
>  I'll still be waiting here.

Tsukishima felt his heart clench. He was struck by how painful and heartbreaking the poem was. To think that Yamaguchi thought he had a lover and still had these feelings for him. No one had ever had such passionate feelings for him. No one ever felt that deeply for him. Here he was, just trying to seduce his cute florist that could occasionally make him flustered while Yamaguchi had been desperately trying to maintain the friendship that the two of them shared by keeping his feelings bottled up inside for more than a year.

The blonde turned to look at his florist and the feelings of affection and warmth surged inside him and made his lips quirk upwards. He ignored his phone vibrating with a message from Daichi and climbed back into bed. The taller wrapped his arms around the smaller and breathed in the scent of the brunette hair.

No one would mind if he missed a day in school.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I saw this prompt on tumblr and I was reading a whole lot of TsukkiYama fanfic during that time so I thought why not? I'm also planning to post another chapter later on after I see how this one goes.
> 
> if you wanna request anything i'd be happy to write it! i'm also on tumblr: grumpyroosters.tumblr.com


End file.
